


Just One Date

by Kangofu_CB



Series: Just [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, devious!Quatre, glasses give me some kind of feelings, it's not cute to be a stage 5 clinger, that Say Anything scene only works in the movie, troll!Trowa, wine as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Duo agrees to a blind date arranged by Quatre.  What could possibly go wrong, considering that every other date he's ever arranged has been a complete catastrophe.





	Just One Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a Tumblr writing prompt:
> 
> “I had barely wanted to go on the date to begin with, but my friends had insisted that whoever-the-hell it was would be perfect for me. But judging at the asshole’s click of their tongue when I showed up late, there was no chance I wanted to finish this date, let alone go on a second one.”
> 
> Written for 2x5x2 day.

Duo was running late.

 

Of fucking  _ course _ he was. It didn’t matter that he’d done everything right - showering early, drying his hair, he even left a solid hour before he was supposed to meet the guy.  Nope, a fucking fender-bender on the freeway, with accompanying rubber-necking, put an immediate kibosh on his ability to make a good impression. 

 

Not that he was sure he  _ wanted _ to make a good impression, but he also didn’t want to make Quatre look bad, after he’d gone to the trouble of setting the whole thing up.  

 

Which Duo was going to under protest anyway.

 

He hadn’t  _ wanted _ to be set up on a date in the first place.  His last relationship had been a disaster from the word go, culminating in Duo having to take out a restraining order, and he really wasn’t all that interested in dating at the moment  _ thank you very much _ .

 

But Quatre had insisted, swearing the guy was perfect for Duo, and had received an elaborate eye roll in return.  So then Quatre had  **looked** at him and he’d found himself agreeing to go on one date.

 

One.

 

Which he was now late for.  

 

Duo sighed, slamming the car into park at the Italian restaurant where he’d agreed to meet whatever-his-name-was.  He was a good half hour late, and frankly, he’d be surprised if the guy had stuck around to wait for him.  Duo wasn’t sure he’d have waited, if the circumstances were reversed, and he hadn't had a phone number to let him know.

 

Though he supposed he could have let Quatre know, who could have passed on the message, now that he thought of it.   _ Oh well, too late. _

 

He examined his reflection in the car window.  He wasn’t vain, but at least if he’d made his date wait he could maybe convince him it’d been worth it.  Hair neatly braided, no crazy fly aways, white collared shirt, sleeves rolled up.  He shrugged - alright he probably wasn't going to be that impressive, but he looked presentable and he smelled good, so it’d have to do.

 

Pulling open the door to the restaurant, he hooked his sunglasses in his shirt, glancing around. He suddenly realized he had no idea where to go.  

 

_ Goddammit. _

 

He almost turned around and walked back out.  Only the knowledge that Trowa would never, ever, let him live it down forced him to pull his phone out of his pocket and text Quatre.  

 

**I’m here.  Wheres ur friend sittin???????**

 

**You’re late.**

 

Duo sighed, irritably.

 

**Thank you Capt Obv.  Wreck on the freeway.  Leaving if you don’t tell me.**

 

He got an eyeroll emoji in response. 

 

**Back corner table, by the bar.  Red shirt.**

 

Duo tucked his phone back into his pocket, waving away the hostess, and made his way towards the bar.  Rounding the corner he surveyed the available tables, gaze settling on one near the back, with a single occupant.

 

Oh God.  Quatre knew his type.  

 

_ Boy did he ever. _

 

Of course, they’d known each other for years, he ought to by now.  

 

His date was a slim, fit, Asian man, with glossy black hair pulled back into a short tail. There was a glass of red wine at his elbow, half drunk. The long-sleeved red button up he had on looked amazing against his skin, and he had on thin, wire rimmed glasses, as he read something called… Duo cocked his head to the side.

 

_ The Three Body Problem?   _

 

He hoped Quatre hadn’t set him up with a serial killer.  That would certainly put a damper on the evening. Though considering the last guy he’d introduced him to, it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility.

 

There was a small ping and the man pulled out a cell phone.  Reading the message, he frowned and looked up, eyes roving the room until they landed on Duo.  He frowned harder, glancing at his watch, before standing up to greet him. 

 

_ Aaaaand I’m under-dressed.  Great.  Strike two! _   Duo took in his date’s tailored, grey slacks, the fit of which ought to be illegal, in Duo’s opinion, and polished leather oxfords. His own boots and jeans now seemed a bit tasteless, despite their excellent quality.  Giving a mental shrug, he held out his hand in greeting, “Nice to meet you, I’m Duo.”

 

The other man gripped his hand in return, but his voice was lukewarm, at best.  “Wufei.  Nice of you to join me.”

 

Duo closed his eyes, briefly.  He could do this.  _ I will not be rude to Quatre’s friend.  I will not be rude to Quatre’s friend.  Trowa will eviscerate me if I am rude to Quatre’s friend. _  Though the thought that  _ Quatre’s friend _ was being a bit rude to him was following closely behind his resolution.  Well, he hadn’t agreed to a second date, after all.  Just the one, and having arrived, he’d technically fulfilled his obligation, so if the guy was going to be a total asshole, then Duo could just leave early.

 

Wufei waved his hand to indicate the seat across from him and folded his book off the to side, carefully marking the page. Duo watched, regretfully, as the glasses were laid atop the book as an afterthought. 

 

He’d had feelings about those glasses.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, though what he’d been going to say he didn’t know, when Wufei beat him to it.  “I ordered an appetizer when I ordered the wine.  I… wasn’t sure of your arrival, and I had an early lunch.”

 

Duo waved him off.  “No! No, that’s fine!  I’ll eat anything, really.  I’m sorry I wasn’t here I - “

 

Wufei cut him off  _ again _ .  “Quatre assured me you’re normally very punctual.  I just… it wouldn’t have surprised me if you hadn’t come.  It wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

Duo paused, surprised.  Wufei must have seen the confusion on his face, because he continued.  “I’m not sure what Quatre told you about me, to convince you to come, but when you weren’t here I just… assumed you weren’t interested, so I ordered a glass of wine and an antipasto plate.  That’s, ah, why I brought a book.”  He gestured at his entertainment.  

 

It all seemed very, well, sad, to Duo.

 

He stared at Wufei in disbelief.   _ Who the hell stands up a guy that looks like  _ **_that_ ** _? _

 

At that moment, the waiter materialized from nowhere, pen at the ready.  “Can I get you something to drink, sir?  A glass of wine, or a cocktail?”

 

Duo’s entire thought process derailed.  He stared at the waiter, momentarily unable to gather his thoughts.  The waiter raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently.  It was the small, muffled sound of a poorly-restrained snicker from his date that jolted him out of his gaping fish impression.  “Ah! Yes, um, I’ll, uh, just have whatever he’s having! Yes, sounds good, thanks!”

 

The waiter walked off without a word, obviously not impressed.  Duo sighed.  This wasn’t getting off to the best start, was it?  In his defense, though, he hadn’t even seen a menu, so how was he supposed to know what to order.  

 

He turned back to Wufei, determined to get the date back on track. He cleared his threat. “Ah, sorry, can we… can we start over?  It's nice to meet you, and I'm sorry I was late. Generally, I'm not, but there was an accident on the freeway. Quatre didn't give me your number to call - honestly, he didn't even give me your name! So I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd left.” He paused. “What kind of wine have I ordered, by the way?”

 

Wufei laughed. Duo stared at him, distracted by the way it transformed his face. He was really fucked here, if he were being honest.  Wufei checked all the right boxes, at least in his personal preferences inventory. Unless the guy really was a serial killer, Duo’d probably be willing to go home with him. Even then, he thought it might be worth it. 

 

“Just the house cab. Nothing fancy. It's alright. You're welcome to try mine, if you like. I'm sure it's not too late to change your…” he trailed off as the waiter reappeared, wine in one hand and appetizer plate in the other. It was Duo’s turn to laugh. He waited for the waiter to arrange everything on the table to his satisfaction before he spoke again.  

 

“So why are you apparently undateable?” Duo asked, tasting his drink. Seemed fine to him, but he knew fuck-all about wine. “Are you a serial killer?”  He gestured towards the abandoned book. 

 

Wufei looked startled, glancing at the book in confusion, before recognition lit his features. “No! It's a science fiction novel, about a planet that has three suns. Their orbits are unstable so the planet is in danger of being destroyed and the people on it are looking for a new planet to colonize. Unfortunately, they've discovered Earth.”

 

_ Oh, cute and interesting reading habits?   _ Duo never got this lucky.  He might actually have to thank Quatre this time, rather than threaten him with bodily harm. 

 

“Well, that's good. Possibly the only thing that could top my last disaster of a relationship would be getting involved with a mass murderer.” Might as well get it out there, he figured. Trowa’d be sure to bring it up in all its humiliating glory as soon as possible, he was sure, since he seemed to find the whole thing  _ hilarious.  _

 

_ Assuming that we have more than just this date.  _

 

Rather than laughing, Wufei looked vaguely uncomfortable, picking at the appetizer selection.  

 

_ Or, maybe just the one date then. _

 

“Did Quatre tell you much about me when he set this up?” Wufei asked, attention firmly fixed on the olives and cheese he was shuttling to his appetizer plate.

 

Duo watched with a raised brow.  “Ah, no, not really.  Just said you were, quote, perfect, end quote, and refused to tell me so much as your name.  I’ve not been disappointed, so far, if it helps.”

 

A small smile crossed the other man’s face, briefly, before it faded.  He took a deep breath, steeling himself. And then seemed to stall out completely.  Duo took pity on him.  “Hey man, whatever it is, I promise to stay for the whole meal, alright?  Can’t be that bad, yeah?”

 

Wufei huffed out something of a laugh, but sobered quickly.  “Well I don’t know how your last relationship ended, but mine ended with the death of my wife.”  He snuck a glance and Duo’s face, and then quickly back down to his plate.  “She died about 6 months ago.”

 

Duo could do nothing but blink for a solid minute or two. This was outside his usual experience, to say the least.  Finally, he rallied, noticing Wufei’s increasing discomfort.  “Um, so, then are you bi?  I don’t like to ask, generally, but, um, seems pertinent, I guess?”  He blinked again, belatedly realizing some condolences might be in order.  “I’m sorry for your loss.  I, ah, probably should have led with that.”  He scratched his neck awkwardly.

 

Wufei blinked up at him, first in amazement, then in amusement.  “Thank you.”  He inclined his head, formally, in Duo’s direction.  “No, I’m definitely gay.  It was an arranged marriage.  It’s… complicated, I guess.”  He shrugged a bit, back to picking at his cheese and olives.

 

Duo studied him, sipping at his wine.  He was missing something here.  Rather than the announcement relieving Wufei’s anxiety, he seemed more withdrawn than ever.  Duo couldn’t figure it out.

 

The waiter reappeared, pen in hand.  “Are you gentlemen ready to place your orders?”

 

Duo groaned.  He still hadn’t even looked at the menu.  And the waiter was throwing some serious shade at this point, body subtly turned in Wufei’s direction, disregarding Duo completely.  Duo rolled his eyes.  Clearly the kid thought he wasn’t being a good enough date.  He caught Wufei’s eye, nudging his chin at the waiter’s back, and pulled a face indicating exactly how he felt about the service.  Wufei chuckled a bit, flicking his eyes back to the menu.  

 

Suddenly inspired, he sat the wine glass down, leaning forward a bit in his seat.  When Wufei glanced up at him, he winked, then reached out his now-free hand to trail it leisurely along the back of Wufei’s, rubbing sensually.  “Why don’t you go ahead and order for both of us, hmm?  You know what I like,” he purred.  He watched in fascination as a flush worked its way up the the other man’s face, settling high on his cheeks.  

 

Wufei cleared his throat, looking up at the waiter.  “I think,” he croaked, “we need a few more minutes.”

 

The waiter huffed off, giving Duo the side eye.  He smiled ruefully, and gave Wufei’s hand a squeeze before leaning back and taking up his wine glass again.  Wufei reached for his previously-untouched glass of water, gulping down several swallows.  

 

“So what did Quatre tell you about me, then?” asked Duo, reaching for his menu.  He’d only bought himself 5 minutes at the most, he figured, and he’d better make good use of the time.  When Wufei didn’t respond immediately, he glanced up from the menu, realizing the man looked like he had whiplash.  “Hey, you ok?”

 

He nodded mutely, still looking a bit frazzled.  Duo frowned. “If I crossed a line or something, I’m sorry. I was just teasing you, and giving the waiter a bit of a hard time.”  Wufei blinked at him, blush creeping back.  

 

“No! No, it’s fine. I’m fine. Um.  What was the question, again?”

 

“Just wondered what Quatre told you about me, when he set up this little rendez-vous romantique.”  He looked back down to his menu.  His gaze seemed to be making Wufei uncomfortable for some reason, and the damnable waiter would be back any moment.  He was torn on his choices. Italian food was delicious, after all, but it was full of onions and garlic, which weren’t the best for your breath, an important consideration for a date.   _ Eh, fuck it. _  He gave a mental shrug and settled on the Linguine de Mare.  Couldn’t go wrong with lobster and spicy tomato sauce.  He had mints in the car. Setting the menu aside, he looked expectantly at Wufei.

 

“He, ah, he just said that you were a good friend, and honest.  Nice.”  He paused, looking thoughtful.  “Now that I consider it, he really didn’t say much at all.  Nothing revealing or informative, certainly.”  

 

Duo laughed out loud.  “That’s Q, all right.  Devious, though he doesn’t look it.”  Wufei nodded in agreement, raising his own wine glass.  Duo noticed it was getting low, and his own was less than half full. He hadn’t even realized how much of it he’d had.

 

Right on cue, the waiter swooped in.  “Would you like a refill, sir?”  He spoke directly to Wufei, ignoring Duo entirely.  This time even Wufei seemed annoyed.  “Yes, please, and I think my date could use one was well.”  He nodded across the table at Duo, who turned to the waiter, glass held up expectantly, sly smile on his face.  

 

“Of course.”  He began pouring, Duo’s glass first.  “And are you both ready to order?”

 

Wufei looked at Duo, who nodded briefly.  “Yes.  I’ll have the chicken and mushroom rigatoni and he’ll have -”

 

Duo jumped in smoothly “I’ve changed my mind, actually, I’ll have the linguine de mare.  I’m suddenly in the mood for something spicy.”  Wufei looked relieved.  Obviously, he’d been afraid he’d actually have to order for both of them.

 

“Yes sir, and salad for either of you?”  They both nodded.  “I’ll have that out shortly.”  He snapped his notebook shut and strode off.

 

Duo turned back to Wufei, “So, how do you know Captain Mindfuck?”

 

Wufei nearly spit his wine out.  “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Quatre, you know, our mutual friend?  One of the guys I work with once described him as ‘a pit viper with the face of an angel’.  You know, that guy.  How do you know him?”

 

Wufei laughed a bit.  “We met in college, then lost touch for a while after graduation, and reconnected a few months ago.  Um, at my wife’s funeral actually.”  He peered over at Duo, nervously.  “He, ah, saw the announcement in the paper, showed up at the wake.  We’ve kept in touch since then. What about you?”

 

That explained why Duo had never met him.  He hadn’t been around all that long.  “Ah, funny story really.  His boyfriend, Trowa?”  Wufei nodded.  “We work together.  Well, sort of, anyway.  You know he’s a firefighter?” He waited on Wufei’s acknowledgement.  “Well, I’m a medic, so we work out of the same station, run a lot of the same calls.  Trowa’s been my closest friend for years, since back before they started dating.”

 

Wufei looked intrigued.  “What was that like, when they started dating?  Quatre’s always been… surprisingly aggressive when he wants something.”

 

This time it was Duo that nearly snorted wine up his nose.  “Ha! Yes, like a fluffy piranha - cute on the outside, just before it rips out your vital organs.  No, he came ‘round the station one day - I forget what for, now - and took one look at Trowa and that was all she wrote.  To be fair, Trowa didn’t put up much resistance, though I don’t think he got quite what he was expecting.”  He eyed Wufei over his wine glass, weighing his next words.  Threw caution to the wind.  “I got the impression Q is just as aggressive in the bedroom as he is in the boardroom, judging by the half-dozen times I’ve walked in on them. Trowa and I used to be roommates, and they didn't always keep it to their room.”

 

Wufei laughed outright at this, surprising Duo.  He hadn’t been sure, Wufei’d been so nervous around him, quite what to think.  Obviously the problem wasn’t the idea of sex.  Though he couldn't pinpoint what it  _ was _ , either. 

 

Salads were quietly dropped off at the table, wine refilled.  The waiter seemed to have gotten the hint that his company was unwelcome and the dinner guests were perfectly happy together.

  
Which surprised Duo, frankly.  This was the nicest date he’d been on in a while.  He said as much to Wufei, who flushed again, but powered through. He blushed a lot, Duo’d noticed.  It was cute.  

 

“Do you, ah, date a lot?” 

 

“No, not really.  I’d planned not to date at all for a while, actually, but Quatre  **looked** at me, you know the one?”  Wufei murmured his agreement, finishing off the last of his salad.  “He feels bad I think, he introduced me to the last guy I dated, which was an unmitigated disaster, and I blame Quatre for that entirely by the way, though Trowa seems to find the whole thing unbearably amusing.”

 

The waiter came and silently took away the salad bowls, dropping off entrees in their place.  

 

“I’ll admit, you have my curiosity piqued.  That’s the second time tonight your disastrous relationship has come up, what happened?” Wufei queried, digging into his pasta dish.

 

“Oh my god,” Duo groaned, leaning his head in his hands.  He took a hefty sip of his wine, practically a gulp, for liquid courage.  “Q set me up with this  _ friend _ of his right, except they’re more like acquaintances.  This personal trainer from his  _ gym _ of all places.  And it seems alright at first, the guy doesn’t talk much, but hey that’s ok, I talk too much, anyway.  And he’s cute, whatever, obviously in good shape, though he wore a lot of spandex.” He rolled his eyes.  “So we go out on a few dates and it seems ok.  But I work 24 hour shifts, so I’m out at the station that whole time, we sleep erratically, or sometimes not at all, and I’m not available for talking or texting, really, while I’m there, could get called out at any time.  Then when I come home the next morning I’m totally worthless.  I usually try to force myself to stay up a while, til the afternoon if I can, so I can keep a decent sleep schedule, and then I crash, usually about fourteen, fifteen hours. I only work, technically, two days a week, but I’m basically useless for four when it comes down to it.”  He paused, looking at Wufei to see if he was bored, but he seemed to be listening with rapt attention, so, taking another sip, he pushed onward.  

 

“Well this guy just did not get it.  He’d text me all hours of the day and night, he’d get mad when I couldn’t talk or text back.  Wanted to spend every spare moment of every day in my presence.  Listen, I’m not that great, no one wants to be around me that much, ok? But this guy did.  Finally I couldn’t take it anymore, broke it off with the guy.  He didn’t take it too good, but what was he gonna do, right?  Well turns out, he thought it’d be  _ romantic _ to show up at my place with a boom box ‘Say Anything’ style like he’s John Cusack or some shit.  Except I’d just come off a double shift and I live in an apartment building.  Damn near got me  _ evicted _ , that’s what he did! I didn’t even know he was  _ out there _ until the cops showed up, banging on my door.  Luckily I knew one of them, Officer Yuy, and he warned the idiot off.  So that’s when I got a restraining order - nobody’s that damn cute!”

 

By this time Wufei was laughing so hard he couldn’t even breathe, much less speak.  Duo leaned back with his wine glass, enjoying the show.  He was cute, he was smart, he didn’t seem like a nutjob.  The whole thing seemed too good to be true, if he was honest about it.  His phone vibrated a couple of times in his pocket.  “‘Scuse me,” he muttered, pulling it out.  

 

Wufei was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

 

He had two texts, both from Quatre.

 

**Having a good time?**  Followed closely by   **BE NICE!!**

 

He grinned, texting back.   **R ur ears burning blondie? We R talkin mad shit abt u.**

 

He showed the texts to Wufei before he sent his response, garnering a smirk in reply.  He hit send and stuffed the phone back in his pocket to be ignored.  Wufei’s phone pinged next, but he didn’t pay it any attention.  When it pinged twice more, he switched it to silent.

 

“So, Wufei Last-name-unknown, tell me about yourself.  I’ve told you my most… ok, well,  _ one _ of my most humiliating personal stories.  I think you can share a bit now.”

 

The man in question smiled, looking more relaxed than he had all night, the combination of laughter and wine agreeing with him.  “Chang.  My last name is Chang.  What would you like to know?”

 

Duo hummed thoughtfully to himself, scraping the last of the pasta out of his bowl.  He mentally added the restaurant to his list of places he’d be willing to eat at again.  “I’m torn here, because I have a couple of different things I want to ask you.”  Wufei began to look a bit uneasy.  “We’ll stick to something easy though - what do you do?  You know all about my work habits now.”

 

“I’m a professor at the university.  I teach history, mostly, and some political science.”

 

“You’re out of my league, Professor Chang.”  Duo quirked an eyebrow at him.  “What’s the most interesting course you teach?”

 

“How to Stage a Revolution,” the Chinese man answered promptly, clearly understanding the effect his words would have.  He’d obviously answered the question before.  “And I’m not out of your league, though you haven’t deigned to share your last name with me.”

 

“Maxwell,” Duo answered, after he was done chortling, “last name’s Maxwell.  Like the coffee.  Good to the last drop.”  He started snickering at his own joke.  He was starting to suspect it might be time to ease off the wine.

 

Luckily the waiter dropped by to put a damper on the mood, just in time.  “Dessert, gentlemen?”  He didn’t offer to refill their glasses this time, though, Duo noticed.

 

He glanced at Wufei, questioningly, and received a minor shake of the head in response.  “No thank you, my good sir!  We will just enjoy the remainder of our wine and company.”  The waiter nodded and withdrew, though Duo suspected he rolled his eyes on his way out.  Ah, well.  He found he didn’t much care. 

 

He reached for his wine, but thinking better of it, he picked up his untouched glass of water and tilted it back, drinking nearly all of it.  Wouldn’t hurt to hydrate.  It  _ would _ hurt to have to take a cab home, however, not to mention calling a buddy about a hangover cure.  Sitting the glass down, he turned towards Wufei to find him rather intently focused on him.  He licked the last of the water off of his lips, and a dark gaze followed the movement.

 

Well.  That was interesting.  

 

Picking up his wine glass again, he swirled the liquid thoughtfully, watching Wufei.  “So, what do you like to do for  _ fun _ , then?” he asked, in a slow drawl, lifting his glass to his lips.  The other man swallowed, hard.  

 

“I… like to read.  I train in Wushu competitively.  I, ah, I like to go spelunking, as well, but I haven’t really had the time recently.  What else?  Oh, hiking, too, or anything outdoors I suppose. I try to get out as much as I can, being stuck in a classroom all day otherwise…” he trailed off uncertainly, looking at Duo.

 

It was probably the look on his face, Duo thought.  

 

The more he learned about Wufei, the more interested he got, and it probably showed.  The guy was practically sex on two legs  _ and he didn’t even know it _ .  He was adorably nervous, though why that might be Duo couldn’t imagine, since, as advertised, he was pretty much perfect.  Smart and funny and fucking interesting when other people were so  _ boring _ .  He was a goddamn university professor and he thought, hell, he’d  _ told _ Duo he wasn’t out of his league.  Duo, who told crass jokes and was never anything but so totally inappropriate that they gave him the unconscious or intubated patients so he couldn’t  _ offend _ anybody, and this guy thought he wasn’t out of his league!

 

Duo figured his face probably looked like the cat who caught the canary.  He should probably tone it down a bit before he  _ scared the guy off  _ for chrissake. 

 

He took a calming breath and tossed back what was left of his wine, trying to keep his thoughts off his face, banished to the back of his mind where they belonged, so he could take them out later and examine them properly.  

 

The check appeared at his elbow.  Subtle, the waiter was not.  

 

Duo almost laughed, looking at Wufei’s face, who was visibly affronted by the presumption.  He looked so darkly furious that Duo could suddenly envision him on a mat, sparring with some poor, unsuspecting plebeian who had no idea that they were about to have their face introduced to the floor. Of course, in Duo’s fantasy he was shirtless and barefoot and his hair was escaping the tight band he had it in, and  _ Jesus H. Christ had somebody turned the heat up _ because he was suddenly flushed and overheated.

 

Duo cleared his throat, diverting Wufei’s focus.  Which was a mistake, as it turned out, since having those dark eyes on him, sparking with temper, did nothing to quell his rising temperature.  The other man seemed to notice his discomfort, at first confused, and then… appraising.

 

The waiter beat feet, presumably thankful to have avoided the consequences of his misjudgement.

 

Duo deftly tucked cash into the portfolio, since he’d sneaked a glance at the total while Wufei was disemboweling their waiter with his eyes, and stood, stretching. He made it a point to put on a show, felt the other man’s eyes on him. Having successfully captured Wufei’s attention, he queried, “There’s a park down the street, goes by the river.  Want to take a walk?  I’m not quite ready to drive just yet.”

 

His date got up to follow, only remembering at the last moment to grab his book and glasses.

 

They stopped off at Wufei’s car to drop off his accoutrements, Duo appreciating the classic sports car, maybe for a little too long, though the other man seemed to enjoy his enthusiasm.  

 

They headed down to the park just a short walk from the restaurant.  Really it was just a jogging path and some strategically placed benches, but the breeze was lovely, the stars were out, and it was practically deserted after dark.  The two of them strolled in silence for awhile, shoulders brushing companionably, before they gravitated to a spot on the curve of the river, under the shadow of one of the older trees.  Duo stopped first, leaning on the handrail, Wufei sliding in beside him, almost, but not quite, touching.  

 

They stared out over the water, breeze blowing wisps of hair, listening to the sound of the river.  

 

Duo watched Wufei out of the corner of his eye.  He’d been easy and relaxed as they left the restaurant, but now he was starting to get tense and anxious again, his shoulders hunched up. Duo leaned over and bumped his shoulder against the other’s.  Wufei jumped like he’d been shot.  Duo frowned, turning towards him to lean his hip against the railing, fingers tucked into his front pockets.  He studied Wufei curiously.  “You alright over there?  I guess I forgot to tell you, but I’m not a serial killer either.”

 

He got the anticipated smile, but it didn’t last.  Wufei glanced at him from the side, gaze skittering quickly back out over the water.

 

_ I don’t get it.  He seems like he’s having a good time, seems interested, but he’s as nervous as a small nun at a penguin shoot! _

 

The flicker of an idea sparked to awareness.  

 

He scooted closer into Wufei’s personal space, his body bare inches away as the other man reflexively turned to face him. He was just a bit taller than Wufei, only a couple of inches, he noticed, reaching up to touch his face.  Smoothed stray hairs back, watching as the Chinese man’s eyes widened, lips parted slightly.  Duo slid a hand behind his neck, fingers brushing soft hair.  Wufei twitched, hands moving in some kind of aborted gesture, as though he didn’t know what to do with them.

 

And suddenly, Duo realized that he didn’t.  “You’ve never done this before, have you?”  He said the words softly, their mouths inches apart.  His other hand came up to rest on the shorter man’s hip, thumb rubbing small circles.  

 

Wufei sighed, the sound defeated.  “No,” he answered, shortly, eyes downcast again.

 

Duo hummed thoughtfully, before leaning those last few inches and pressing their lips together.  There was a swift intake of breath, then a hand came up to press against the small of his back, pulling him closer.  He angled his head, mouth moving slowly over the other, as he pressed him back against the handrail. A second hand joined the first, gripping the front of his shirt, before sliding up and around his shoulders. 

 

Lips parted, breath mingling, teeth nipping. They were pressed together from hip to chest and Duo’s tongue darted out as he swallowed a groan. Wufei made a noise in his throat, a growly moaning sound that shot sparks down his spine and  _ oh my god they had to stop before he embarrassed himself.  _

 

Duo pulled back, panting, taking in his partner's flushed cheeks and swollen mouth, and almost whimpered. He leaned forward, resting their foreheads together, both of them breathing heavily. He pressed his lips to Wufei's once more, softly, before he huffed out a laugh. “First time for everything, I guess,” he said, smiling. 

 

“Yes, I suppose so.” He looked up at Duo, hopefully. “Perhaps there will be a second as well?”

 

Smiling devilishly, Duo crowded him back against the railing again. “Sure,” he answered, lips trailing along the sensitive spot under Wufei's ear. “When would you like to start?” Teeth pressed against tender skin. 

  
Lips turned to meet his in answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks, as always, to ChronicWhimsy for beta reading the garbled mess these fics always start out as! Also, thanks for the insight into Wufei's headspace, and for helping me degrease the sticky parts. 
> 
> The Three Body Problem is a real book, and it seemed like something Wufei would read. I've never read it though, just skimmed the Wiki page. 
> 
> I read the comment about Quatre as a 'pit viper with the face of an angel' in another fic, but I can't recall when or where, so if that's you - let me know! I'll be happy to credit you, as it changed my headcanon of him permanently and completely and I love it!
> 
> How to Stage a Revolution is a real course taught at MIT and I would love to audit it!
> 
> Wushu is the umbrella term for Chinese martial arts in general, and includes Kung Fu among others.


End file.
